Happy Heart Day
by dcj
Summary: If Andy was to truly have a happy heart, something had to change.


Happy Valentine's Day to all!

Here's a mushy one to celebrate - hopefully not too sappy.

Just a short one-shot. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam woke up in the morning as with any other morning; to him, it was just another day. He woke up, showered, ate breakfast and headed to the barn, just like he had done hundreds of times before. But when he opened his door, something was different. As he stepped out, something caught his eye and he looked down. There was an envelope attached to a flat package. He opened up the envelope and read the note:

_I know I don't always show it, but you are one of the most important people in my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I hope you know just how much you mean to me. _

_Today is the day we celebrate love, and I can't think of a better day to show someone just how much you care. Please know that I do._

It was unsigned. He had no idea who sent it to him. He knew who he was hoping had sent it to him, but it was what it was – just hope.

After rereading the note a few times, he opened the package. He couldn't believe his eyes; it was his favorite Rush album and the cover had been signed by Geddy Lee himself. _Are you kidding?_

On the drive to work, Sam contemplated the number of people who knew he liked Rush. All the guys did, but this was not the work of a guy – the gift, possibly, but definitely not the note. He chuckled to himself, _at least it better not be a guy._

Sam finished quickly in the locker room, stuffing the note in his pocket. He had a few minutes before parade so he headed to his desk. He looked up to see Andy in Luke's office. _She was in early._

He had no idea why he always insisted on torturing himself. He had to be a masochist because he could never seem to look away when he saw the two of them together. He sat watching a very intimate conversation; they were standing close, with Andy's hand placed tenderly on Luke's arm. Before leaving, Andy gave Luke a sweet kiss, and Sam watched as Luke closed his eyes, seemingly trying to capture and hold every bit of feeling from it. _Well, I guess they're celebrating already, probably why she was so early. She loved this kind of thing. _

So much for his hopes.

Parade was quick and uneventful, and Sam and Andy had just pulled out of the yard. They stayed quiet for awhile, but Sam decided to get it over with. Andy loved every holiday, every occasion and she celebrated them all with relish. And although he didn't truly want to know, he figured it was better to bite the bullet and get it over with. "Big plans for tonight?" Sam asked her.

She smiled shyly, contemplating. "Yes."

_Yes…that's it? _It was usually about this time where she started regaling him with every little detail until he finally had to ask her to stop. This was different, and now he was curious. "Well?"

"Hmm? Oh…yeah. Well, you must realize it's Valentine's Day." She reasoned.

"Of course."

"Well, it's the day you're supposed to celebrate what's in your heart, and so that's what I'm going to do."

"Blood and guts? Isn't that Halloween?" Sam tried to tease, the humor not quite ringing true.

Andy glared back at him, but there was no real malice behind it. Sam was a scrooge with every holiday and she was used to it now. As usual, she just ignored it, not letting him dampen her mood. "If you must know, I'm going to go home after work and make a nice supper – a romantic dinner for two, to enjoy with the one I love."

Sam looked away, not wanting her to see the effect her words had on him. His heart was definitely not celebrating; in fact, he could have sworn that he felt actual, physical pain in his chest. It hurt.

They were both silent after that, spending the rest of the shift lost in their own thoughts – Andy looking forward to her evening, and Sam trying to forget.

At the end of the day, Sam sat in his truck ready to head over to the Penny to drown his sorrows. He watched Andy leave the station looking happy; for the first time in a long time, she just seemed…content. But for the first time in a long time, that didn't make him happy too.

He put his truck in gear and left.

Sam sat alone at the Penny nursing his drink. Oliver was home with Zoe and the girls, Jerry was out with Traci, Chris and Gail had just left together. But he was not just alone, he was lonely.

Funny thing was, it never bothered him before; holidays and occasions came and went without so much as a thought about being alone. But it bothered him this year, because this year he realized how much he wanted it – with her. He wanted it all, just like Andy described it. But not just with anyone; it had to be with her. _Damn, when did he become such a sap?_

Sam hadn't been there long, when the door opened again. He was surprised to see Luke enter by himself. He looked down at his watch; _they must be having a late supper. It was only 6:30pm so they still had time._ Sam watched as Luke sat down at the bar and ordered what appeared to be a double, which he downed quickly before ordering another one.

Sam got the feeling that Luke wanted to drown his sorrows too. But whereas Sam was not in the mood to actually do it, Luke seemed to be intent on it. Luke sometimes got like this when one of his cases went south. _That had to be it._

But the longer Sam watched, the madder he got. He didn't care whether Callahan had a bad day or not, Andy didn't deserve to be stood up especially on Valentine's Day. And if Luke didn't quit soon, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Sam thought about calling Andy but he wanted to tell her in person, maybe pick up the pieces if he was lucky – but that would mean that she wasn't and he couldn't be happy about that. As he stood up, his stool scraped the floor loudly. Luke looked up and shot him a glare. _What the hell did I do?_

Sam had barely touched his drink so driving wasn't an issue; he jumped in his truck and headed to Andy's. He hesitated at the door to the building wondering if he really should have just called, but he was there now so he buzzed. She didn't even ask who it was; she just released the door, obviously expecting Callahan.

When Sam knocked, Andy opened the door and smiled as she invited him in. She was caught in the euphoria of Valentine's Day_, obviously still blissfully unaware that her boyfriend was going to let her down once again_. Sam didn't really want to be the one to burst her bubble, but she deserved to know.

She had been rushing around trying to make everything perfect when she looked up at Sam again. She was about to offer him a drink, when she realized he looked troubled.

"Sam, is something wrong?" She wondered.

"I'm really sorry, McNally, but I don't think Callahan is going to show."

"What do you mean?" She was curious.

"He was at the Penny and from the way he was drinking, he's already in no shape to drive; it looked like he had settled in. I don't think he's planning to go anywhere." He replied to the floor.

After a couple of seconds, he looked up to see sadness in Andy's eyes. _Why did she have to care for such an idiot? And why I insist on constantly bailing out Callahan's sorry ass time and again I'll never know._

But if he was honest, he did know – to make Andy happy. "I'm sorry, McNally. If you want, I can go back and get him and drag him over here."

She smiled at that; she could always count on Sam. He was always taking care of her.

"That's OK, Sam." She assured him. "I'm not sad that Luke's not coming. He wasn't actually invited."

Sam was confused. "Then why are you upset?"

"I'm sad because I never wanted to hurt him. I know my timing was horrible, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Ironically, I chose Valentine's Day to finally follow my heart, but in doing so I guess I did a number on his."

Sam continued to look at her; he still had no idea where this was going.

Andy enlightened him. "I broke up with Luke this morning. He took it so well…or so I thought. He seemed to be OK when I left his office; I was actually happy that he wasn't upset. I guess it was too much too hope that everything would just be fine. I really didn't want to hurt him."

Sam looked down at the elaborately set table, and there were 2 place settings. "Are you expecting someone else then?"

"No, but I was definitely hoping that someone would come." She flashed him a grin, and the twinkle in her eyes left no doubt who she was hoping for. "He's pretty special and he's never let me down before when I needed him, so I was pretty sure he'd make it."

She really had no idea how Sam would know to come; she hadn't invited him either. For some unknown reason, she just had faith that somehow he would find a way to be there.

Sam closed the distance between them quickly, pulling her close; he just wanted to hold her. "McNally," he said his voice low and husky.

_God, she loved the way he said it_. She could have melted into his arms right then and there, but if she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. It was time to put her heart out there once and for all.

She leaned back so she could look him in the eye; he needed to **see** just how much he meant to her.

"Sam, it's always been you. I tried to make it work with Luke, but I couldn't." She revealed. "Last night, Traci called; she wasn't going to be in today and she wanted to wish me a 'Happy Heart Day'. It was just a silly way of saying Happy Valentine's Day, but when I hung up, I couldn't let it go. My heart wasn't happy, and it hadn't been for a long time."

"I realized that I couldn't fake it with Luke anymore; it wasn't fair to any of us. My heart wasn't in it and it never would be; it couldn't be...because it was always somewhere else. And so I decided that it was time I followed it."

Sam's eyes never left hers, and in them he could see everything he had hoped for this morning, and for so long. _She felt it too, all those feelings he had been trying to suppress; she felt it too._ He was trapped in her gaze, hers for the taking.

He was so quiet though, and she was starting to worry that maybe she had made a mistake putting it all out there. "Will you stay for supper?" She asked timidly

Sam grinned. "That depends…will there be dessert?"

She knew he was teasing and she smiled back. Andy had made dessert, but from the glint in his eye, she was pretty sure that Sam's idea for dessert was not exactly what she had originally planned. "I guess you'll have to take your chances." She dared.

Sam was up for the challenge. "I think I will." He replied with a wink.

Over supper, Andy admitted to dropping off the anonymous gift, which she had originally planned to save for his birthday. As they finished the meal, Sam recalled what Andy said in the car that morning about her plans. He pretended to look busy with his food, trying to be nonchalant, but he couldn't completely hide the grin. "So…are you **enjoying** your supper?"

"Yes." She was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

He looked up and his dark eyes met hers. "Are you enjoying it with the one you love?"

She looked him straight in the eye, and her answer shot straight to his heart. "Yes." She replied with conviction.

"Me too." He returned with certainty, before treating her to the dimples she loved so much.

Andy was overwhelmed and starting to get teary. _He loved her too. _She decided to give herself a quick reprieve in the kitchen. "Are you ready for dessert?" She asked, standing quickly.

"Yes," he replied, easily spotting the nerves she was trying hard to hide.

Andy got up to head to the kitchen, but Sam grabbed her wrist as she walked by and pulled her onto his lap. "Where are **you** going?"

"I have to go get it." Andy giggled.

"You don't need to go get anything. I have what I want." Sam declared hungrily, looking ready to devour **her**.

"But I made…" Sam placed a hand to her cheek and silenced her with a kiss.

He leaned back slightly and whispered, "Later," before pulling her back in and capturing her lips once more.

He could now see why Andy loved these occasions. When you were with the right person, how could you **not **want to celebrate?

Happy Heart Day!

For Sam and Andy…it finally was.

And if they were lucky, it would be a Happy Heart Month…Year...Lifetime.


End file.
